Seeing the Dead
by Nightmare Hurricane
Summary: My name is Daniel 'Danny' Fenton. I live in a family of smart people who don't believe in ghosts. Too bad I have the ability to see them. You might think I'm crazy, but I'm not. I just have a special ability... and a ghost following me every single moment. ClockworkxDanny
1. Chapter 1

Danny's P.O.V

My name is Daniel 'Danny' Fenton. My parents are scientists, and they're really good at their job. My sister, Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton, is a lot like them. She is really smart and wants to help people with their emotional and mental problems. I... I am nothing like them. My family doesn't believe in ghosts, however I can see them. I am also the only one who can touch them. Ghosts can overshadow people, but they can't touch them(although they can touch me). They can touch stuff that isn't living, like walls and cloths and stuff like that. They _can _go intangible to pass through stuff like that, but if they don't... well I've seen a ghost fly into a wall before. Heh, it was kinda funny... at least until my father, Jack Fenton, asked what was so funny. I've told them that I can see the dead before but Jazz tried to fix my 'mental problems'.

Is it creepy to see the dead? Yes. The dead don't look the same as the living. The ghost that follows me around 24/7 is blue with pure red eyes. He also doesn't have legs, only a tail. Yes, a ghost follows me. I've gotten used to it. He's kinda like a friend... but not really.

So anyways, let me explain more about ghosts. Ghosts can breath at will but don't need to. Their breath and skin are always cold. Ghosts also need to eat and sleep like the living do, just not as much and they only get weak if they don't eat or drink anything. Some ghosts are territorial. Those ghosts will defend their territory from both ghosts and humans. Mostly human because people like to inspect haunted houses. Ghosts have no to little memory of when they were alive. However a few rare ghosts are able to remember everything. The ghosts that forget everything or close to everything often get attached to something from their life. I've asked and they get some kind of 'feeling' when they are near something from their life. I got some weird looks from other people when I asked them... I guess I shouldn't talk to ghosts when other people around.

So anyways, I should probably tell you more about the ghost who stalks me. He looks like a teenager... a blue teenager with a tail instead of legs and red eyes. His name is Clockwork. Clockwork is really smart. He also appears to like the color purple, because he wears a purple long sleeved shirt with a hood that's always up. The shirt has a darker purple gear symbol on it. He also wears a necklace with a stopwatch on it. Although Clockwork always has his hood up I can sometimes see white hair on his head, but it's short. One day I want to see him without his hood up. Hrrmm... oh, he also has a black scar over his eye. It looks a bit like a lightning bolt. Clockwork is very good with time. He can tell what time it is in a room with no windows without even looking at a clock! Clockwork also likes to bother me. He sometimes wakes me up in the middle of the night by putting a cold hand on my face or in my shirt just to see how I'll react. I'm not sure if Clockwork is one of those territorial ghosts or not. How do I not know? We'll he doesn't appear to be guarding anything... or is he? He follows me around almost every single second of the day. Maybe... maybe he has claimed me as his 'territory'. YIKES! That thought creeps me out. Having a ghost maybe claim you. Look me in the eye and tell me that's not creepy.

Oh wait, don't look me in the eye. If you look close enough there's a faint black ring around the blue of my eyes. No one has ever really noticed it. If they do then they don't think about it much. The reason people can't find out about the strange ring easily is because I wear sunglasses a lot... Clockwork likes to mess with them.

Anyways, I have two friend, not counting Clockwork, Samantha 'Sam' Manson and Tucker Foley. Call Sam Samantha and she'll turn you into something only I can see. I haven't told Sam and Tuck that I can see ghosts, I don't think they would believe me. I don't want to lose the only two friends I have. Both Sam and Tucker know about the black ring around the blue and when they first saw it they asked questions. They still ask a question every now and then but I don't have any answers to them... well I do. Clockwork says the ring is what allows me to see ectoplasm(what ghosts are made of), but I can't tell them that. I think Sam would be more likely to believe me then Tucker, she's goth and likes dark things. Tucker is a techno geek. He has at least four electronics on him at one time, more on weekends. I want to get enough courage to ask them if they believe in ghosts but I haven't been able to. I don't think I ever will. If only I could... and then maybe Tucker would be able to create something so that they could see ghosts too... but I don't think that will ever happen. After all, who would believe me?

* * *

No One's P.O.V

Today in English class taught by Mr. Lancer is a test. Daniel Fenton is sitting at the back on the class between his two friends. Although others can't see, a ghost by the name of Clockwork is behind him, watching his every move.

Danny runs a hand through his hair as he gets stuck on a question. Clockwork puts his blue hands on Danny's chair and looks over his shoulder. Danny shivers as his ghostly friend gets closer to him. "I know the answer, you just have to ask." Clockwork whispered in Danny's ear, causing him to shiver once more.

Danny, knowing that he couldn't ask someone only he could see during a test, chose to ignore him. This caused Clockwork to frown and lean closer to his living friend. Clockwork's lips were almost touching Danny's ear. "Well? Don't you want my help? I'm really smart." Clockwork whispered.

Danny bit his lip. He did want Clockwork's help, but he couldn't ask him. The cold being radiated from Clockwork was annoying him, and Clockwork's cold breath down his neck wasn't helping. Danny finally decided to nod.

Clockwork frowned at his friend's silent response. "I'll give you the answer if you say one word." said Clockwork.

_"Help." _Danny hiss-whispered to Clockwork. Clockwork smiled at the fact that he had gotten his friend to talk.

"The answer is B." Clockwork calmly said.

Danny gave a small nod and answered the question. Just to annoy Danny more, Clockwork rubbed his head against Danny's head, causing him to shiver once more at the ghost's cold touch.

_"Would you stop that?!" _Danny hissed at Clockwork.

"Stop what? Who are you talking to Danny?" Sam asked Danny in a whisper. Danny flinched, he hadn't meant for anyone to overhear that.

"No one, nothing." said Danny. Sam gave him a confused look and turned back to her test.

_I've got to stop talking to ghosts! If only Clockwork wasn't so annoying! _thought Danny as he continued almost randomly answering the questions.

"You shouldn't lie to your friends. I already know everything about you. Why do you keep hesitating to tell your friends about your little secret. You can't hide it forever. They'll figure it out one day. Have you noticed that the temperature drops whenever a ghost enters a room. Well I'm always following you. One day they have to know. You should tell them so they aren't so hurt. The longer you wait, the more of a chance that they won't accept you." said Clockwork. Clockwork wrapped his arms around the boy. "If they don't I'll still be here. I'm not leaving anytime soon." The next words that came from caused Danny to freeze and have a mental panic attack.

"You're _mine._"


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start the chapter I would like to thank you all for your support! Clockwork freaking Danny out got a great reaction! I'm really glad that people like this :D**

* * *

Clockwork burst out laughing. "I'm kidding! ...or am I?" said Clockwork.

Danny released the breath he had been holding. Clockwork loved to play tricks, this was just another trick he played to amuse himself... or was it? Danny really hoped it was.

"You should finish the last five questions before the remaining six minutes and fourteen seconds are up." said Clockwork. Clockwork then flew around to inspect the other students' tests.

Danny smiled when Clockwork said the remaining time. Sure, Clockwork was annoying, but he was also the reason why Danny was on time for most things. Like school, Danny would probably miss a third of school if Clockwork wasn't there to help him.

Danny quickly filled out the rest of the questions and watched Clockwork float around and randomly stick his hand through another person's head, causing them to shiver. As Danny watched him, he couldn't help but remember their first meeting.

_Flashback_

_Young five year old Danny sat in the corner of the room. His head was in his hands and he appeared to be scared. Young Danny was wearing a dark blue shirt with sleeves that ended at his elbows and darker blue pants. He opened his eyes when the room got colder. The black rings around the light blue of his eyes were thicker then they are when he's fourteen._

_"Not another!" whispers Danny._

_Danny grabbed a near by blue blanket and covered himself with it._

_"Not now!"_

_"Daniel? I'm not going to hurt you." the ghost called out to him._

_Danny hesitated. Normally the ghosts would scare him once they realized that he could see them. Why was this one talking to him?_

_"Daniel? Where are you?" asked the ghost. Danny knew that the ghost knew where he was. The odd blue ghost had been following him around since the beginning of the day, but he made no attempt to scare him._

_"Daniel, I'm not scary. Daniel? ...Danny?" asked the ghost._

_"Go away!" screamed Danny. Danny hugged his knees and closed his eyes. Tears where falling from his odd eyes._

_Danny felt the blanket being taken off him. "Danny, look at me." the ghost ordered._

_Danny slowly opened his eyes, preparing to see something horrible. Instead, he was greeted by a child. Well, okay, maybe not a child. It was the same ghost who had been following him... just as a child._

_"You don't have to be afraid. I want to be your friend. Come on! Let's steal Jazz's bear!" the ghost said happily._

_Danny gave him a confused look. He wanted Danny to be his friend._

_"Oh, wait! My name is Clockwork!" he said._

_Flashback over_

"Time's up, I'll collect your tests now!" said Mr. Lancer.

Danny looked at Tucker. He was playing with one of his electronics that he had brought with him. Then Danny turned to Sam. She was drawing in her sketch book. Finally, Danny turned to Clockwork, who was talking to no one about nothing really. He was just saying rather random things as he floated around the room.

"So then, the Observants were all like 'We should totally steal the staff-thing back from that freaky guy' and I was like 'Whatever, that's your problem, not mine' and then..." Danny spaced out as he listened to Clockwork talk.

Danny was snapped back into reality as the bell rang.

-After School-

"Finally! Today's Friday! We should go see a movie or something!" said Tucker.

"I agree." Danny and Clockwork said at the same time, however only one voice was heard.

"Let's see Gothic Werewolf Uprising. I heard that it's really great and spooky." said Sam.

"No! We should see Thunder Geek!" said Tucker.

Danny had to laugh as his friends argued over what movie to see. Their augment was cut short when Danny's phone rang. Danny answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Danny-boy! We've invented something really really cool! Come home and check it out!" Danny's father, Jack Fenton, said from over the phone.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." said Danny. Danny hung up and put his phone in his pocket. "Sorry guys, my parents want me to see one of their inventions." said Danny.

"That's okay. We can see a movie another day." said Tucker. Danny smiled, waved goodbye and walked home.

-FentonWorks-

"I'm home!" Danny announced.

Jack grabbed his son's arm and dragged him into the basement/lab telling him about how awesome the invention was.

Maddie Fenton and Jazz Fenton, Danny's mother and sister, where waiting in the lab next to... a heater?

"Danny, you know that chill that's always in the house no matter what season?" asked Maddie.

Danny flinched. She was talking about Clockwork. "Yeah." He responded.

"Well with the Fenton Heater the house will no longer have that chill! This will target any cold place and heat it up!" said Maddie.

"Yeah! We'll be warm again! All thanks to this baby!" said Jack as he patted the Fenton Heater.

Danny glanced at Clockwork and he got the silent message. The ghost then left the lab basement.

"Come on, let's turn it on!" said Jack. Maddie flipped the switch of the Fenton Heater and it started to glow a dim orange. The room got a bit warmer.

"IT WORKS!" Jack shouted.

Danny and Jazz had to cover their ears at their father's shout.

"Finally! I almost forgot what warmth was like!" said Jazz.

"I'm going up to my room, there's nothing to do in here." said Danny.

"Bye sweetie!" said Maddie.

Danny walked out of the basement and over to his room. Clockwork was already in the room, and the room had gotten a lot warmer.

"It's a lot warmer in here. I'm guessing the Fenton Heater worked?" said Clockwork. Danny nodded. Danny set his backpack down.

"You're going to play Doomed with your friends, aren't you?" asked Clockwork.

"You know me too well." Danny said while smiling.

-Timeskip to Nighttime-

Danny yawned as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Instead of the white short sleeved shirt with a red long sleeved shirt under it, black pants, and icy blue shoes, he was wearing white pajamas with blue spots on them.

Danny yawned as he entered his warm room. It had warmed up a lot since there was a ghost in it. Clockwork looked at Danny when he entered.

"Hey, the room is really warm, you should wear something with short sleeves, or so,etching like that." said Clockwork.

"No, no, I'll be fine." said Danny. Danny closed the door to his room and started to walk over to him bed, only for Clockwork to stop him.

"At least take off your shirt. I know the living are supposed to be warm but I don't think they're meant to sleep in a room warmed up by something that targets cold places, and I'm here so it might get warmer overnight." said Clockwork.

Great, Clockwork was being his smart-self again. Whatever happened to fun-loving Clockwork?!

Danny sighed. "Alright, fine." said Danny. Before he knew what was happening, Clockwork grabbed his short and phased it off him. "Well that's a quick way to get a shirt off. Goodnight Clocks." said Danny. Danny fell onto his bed and was asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

Clockwork couldn't help but blush a little at his living friend without a shirt on. Clockwork sighed and put Danny's shirt in his closet. Clockwork then floated over to Danny and covered him with his blankets. His friend would never like him in the way that Clockwork liked him, Clockwork knew his. A living being couldn't love a ghost... right? Clockwork frowned sadly. Danny appeared to like the goth girl, Sam. He should probably just give up...

"Oh Daniel..." Clockwork whispered to himself. Danny would never love him, and he knew it... but he just looked so cute! Clockwork mentally punched himself for thinking that and curled up in the corner where he had placed many pillows and blankets that he could sleep on.

"I... you're cute when your sleeping." Clockwork whispered half to himself and half to the sleeping Danny.


End file.
